left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Can you guys help me refine this tactic I'm working on?
I have been playing left 4 dead for only 2 days now, but I am starting to develop a tactic for the boathouse finale, I would like some help refining it. every time I have used it, it has worked, but other people's attempts may help me work out more details and prepare it to post in the wikipage. this is what I've worked out: everyone gets a pipe bomb. you use them periodically, one person will throw a pipe bomb after climbing aboard the ship, allowing the others to get on and avoid the horde... everyone stays on the dock at the very front, farthest from shoreline and fight the zombies. I still haven't figured out the details of how I dealt with the special infected other than to try and kill them before they make it to the dock. What me and my sister did was hold off in a closet while the 2 NPCs took damage and killed zombies. Once the boat came, we made a run for it. That didn't work too well though, zombies caught up to my sister and killed the others. Once on the boat, I shot and incapacitated survivors since they were screwed anyway. It worked. - Nomadic Penguin - December 29, 2008 yeah but, what about MY idea? do you have any suggetstions for that, that's what I am working on... try it, just try it and tell me what you did to improve my tactic?--QuinnTheAspie 23:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :What I and my friends generally do, after looking around everywhere (even in the cabin to the north-east of the boat house) for supplies, is stand on the corner of the balcony. One of us mans the turret, the rest of us cover. If the Horde gets particularly nasty, we throw out a pipe bomb or two, but no more. We conserve ammunition as much as possible. If a Tank is coming, and we know it, we heal up, try to find it, throw a Molotov Cocktail at it, run and shoot. Once it's dead, we go back to the former tactic, and we continue this until the boat arrives. If we can, we heal as quickly as possible, throw a pipe bomb, and run for our lives. This generally works, just stay together and watch each others' backs. Good luck, hope you find something that works! -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 01:51, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Your tactics are basically just playing the game and using items... My clans tactics that sound simlar is stocking up and putting all the explosive tanks at the front end of the dock then get three of you with assault rifles and the best sniper of the team with a hunting rifle at the back.Then when the horde attack let the 3 assault guy mow them down while the "sniper" doesnt aim for normal infected but keeps an eye out for special infected.Then when a tank turns up everybody keep shooting him and the explosive tanks if he get close enough also throw a moltov at the front of the dock if this doesnt stop him just jump off the dock in different directions by now the tank will try to chase one of the group but should die quite quickly.After that just repeat until the boat turns up throw a few pipe bombs and get on the boat.--Spygon 16:55, 30 December 2008 (UTC) alright!!! that was really helpful, thank you, so with 2 snipers in the back and a shotgun and machine gun in the front? i usually keep a pipe bomb to throw off the boat when I get on, usually the rest of the team holds the horde back while me and one other person get on the boat, then one of us throws a pipe bomb and the other a molotov and the others jump on. thanks for the help, I am close to done refining it... :D no lol 3 machine guns and one sniper at the back theres anice spot just on top the small wooden stairs to where the boat will be to pick off the special infected--Spygon 16:55, 30 December 2008 (UTC) the funny thing is that that is how the bots do it! formation wise, guns vary though--QuinnTheAspie 18:44, 30 December 2008 (UTC)